


Not As Vlad As It Sounds

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gaslighting, I'm so sorry about the title oh my god, M/M, Manipulation, S2 E4-5 Reign Storm, Underage Drinking, actual predator vlad, and vlad takes advantage of him, danny gets kinda shitfaced, did he not know how people would take it, extremely irresponsible drinking, handjobs, seriously butch what's "you can stay in danny's room" supposed to mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Danny wishes Vlad would stop treating him like a kid, but being treated like an adult might be a bit more than he can handle.





	Not As Vlad As It Sounds

“You can stay in Danny’s room!”

“Well, if you’re offering, I _do_ need somewhere to stay while my new mansion is under construction…”

“Glad to have you, Vladdy!”

“Wait wait wait,” Danny cut in. “He can’t just… Where am _I_ supposed to sleep!?”

“I think this bed’s big enough for two, don’t you?” Vlad said, something strange in his eyes as they met Danny’s. Then he burst out laughing.

“Still the same joker, eh?” Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder as he joined in.

“…I’ll take the guest room,” Danny muttered.

And so, Vlad Masters moved into the Fenton home.

 

* * *

 

“I just want you to know I don’t like this and I don’t trust you,” Danny said as soon as he was able to corner Vlad alone in the lab. “I know you’re planning _something_ , and I’m gonna find out what, got it?”

“Why must you be so standoffish, Daniel?” Vlad said. “And to the man who saved your life, no less… I thought we made quite the team, myself.”

“Yeah, well, now that the whole town hasn’t been sucked into the Ghost Zone, I’m not exactly in the mood to cooperate.”

“But the thing is, _I’m_ not in the mood to fight,” Vlad said with a shrug. “Things are so quiet these days now that everyone’s busy rebuilding, humans and ghosts alike… A fine time for a ceasefire, don’t you agree?”

This was weird. It had to be some kind of trap; this was _Vlad,_ for pete’s sake. He wouldn’t stop being a bad guy just cause things were quiet. “…I still think you’re up to something.”

“Well, you’re entitled to think whatever you wish,” Vlad sighed. “But I’m not ‘up to’ anything. Is it so unreasonable that I’d rather cohabitate amicably than constantly be at one another’s throats?”

“It’s pretty dang unreasonable that you’re staying here at all.”

“I’m not going to fight you, Daniel,” Vlad said, “and I’m not going to give you any reason to fight me. Let’s just get along for once, alright?”

Danny didn’t believe him for a second, but there wasn’t much he could do about it anyways. He definitely wasn’t planning on putting his guard down just cause Vlad was playing nice, so it really didn’t make that much of a difference. It was just _weird_. “I don’t trust you.”

“You don’t have to trust me, just don’t make a nuisance of yourself trying to play hero when I’m not playing along,” Vlad said, slipping past Danny and heading up the stairs. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a company to run.”

Danny could feel himself fuming, but at this point, anything he did would just seem petty.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, against all odds, Vlad actually behaved.

Danny was still always a little on edge when he was home alone with him, though. At first it had been because he still half expected the man to go ghost while he was off guard and laugh at how foolish he’d been ever to trust him, but it had been over a month now. There had been plenty of chances. And so far, all Vlad had done was stuff like look over Danny’s shoulder while he was doing math homework and offer to help (Danny had accepted because he was seriously stuck, and the way Vlad explained it actually made sense, and he got a 100 for once, and after that Vlad had started helping him now and then and he really didn’t know how to feel about that, even if his grades had improved a lot.)

And then there was the time Danny went to use the bathroom and caught Vlad coming out of the shower, hair still dripping and just a towel on, and he had _not_ expected him to be in such good shape. He looked like a movie star or something. It wasn’t until Vlad said “…did you need something, my boy?” that Danny realized he’d been staring, stammered something unintelligible, and ran away. And he just…never quite stopped thinking about it.

After that, he started noticing stuff like how good Vlad looked in his tailored suits, and how well his silver-white hair suited him, and how nice his hands were. He’d catch himself just looking at Vlad’s long, slender fingers as they worked, writing or typing or pointing out some error in Danny’s homework, leaning over his shoulder so close he could feel the warmth of his body. And every time Vlad touched him (quick and innocent, a pat on the shoulder or the arm, never anything more) Danny _noticed_ in a way he never did with other people.

So now when they were alone in the house together, it was awkward for other reasons too.

“I’m going to the liquor store,” Vlad said as he walked past the couch where Danny was playing video games. “Do you want anything?”

“…what?”

“I’m joking, little badger!” Vlad said, tousling his hair and heading for the door. “Honestly, I’m not going to give alcohol to a child. Ta!”

“I’m not a _child_ …!” Danny said, but Vlad had already closed the door behind him. He slumped down further on the couch, glaring at the door, still feeling the man’s hand against his head. Vlad was always like that, especially since moving in. He’d always been kinda condescending, but he’d taken Danny seriously, at least. Since Vlad was his nemesis and all. But now that they weren’t fighting all the time, he really did just treat him like a kid. It kinda pissed Danny off, actually.

So when Vlad came back, Danny followed him into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. “What did you get?”

“Oh, just some rum,” Vlad said, getting a glass from the cabinet and dropping ice cubes into it.

“Really? I always thought you’d drink, like, wine. Or brandy, in one of those, y’know…”

“Snifters?” Vlad said, glancing back at Danny with an amused look. “I do enjoy those too, but I was in the mood for a mixed drink.”

“Rum and coke?” Danny said, moving a bit closer, watching as Vlad popped open a can and poured about half in, before adding a splash of rum.

“Rum and coke,” Vlad said, taking a sip and sighing happily. “Ah, that hits the spot… You can’t beat the classics.”

Danny looked at the drink, dark and bubbly, and then up at Vlad’s face. “…lemme try.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Vlad said, taking another sip. “No alcohol for children.”

“And _I_ told you, I’m not a child!” Danny said, stamping his foot. “I’m almost fifteen, you know!”

Vlad's only response was a laugh.

“C’mon, I just wanna try it! Just one sip!”

“What would your parents think if they knew I was letting you drink?”

“…they don’t have to know,” Danny said. They were out of town looking at colleges with Jazz; they weren’t planning on being back until tomorrow night.

“And it’s already past your bedtime.”

“It’s _not_ , and since when do you care?”

“I’m just trying to be a responsible adult, Daniel,” Vlad said, giving him a look like this was all just a joke to him.

Before Vlad had a chance to stop him, Danny had swiped the drink out of his hand and downed it. The carbonation burned his throat more than the alcohol did. “…that’s actually pretty good,” he said, looking down at the glass of ice in his hand.

“Daniel…” Vlad sighed, one hand over his face. “Well, we’re certainly not telling your parents now.”

“I _told_ you I’m not a kid.”

“Yes, yes, point taken,” Vlad said, taking the glass from his hand. “I suppose I’d better make myself another, now hadn’t I?”

“It pretty much just tasted like coke,” Danny said, watching as Vlad poured the rest of the can in.

“It mostly _was_ coke,” Vlad said, adding more rum than he had last time. “I was afraid you’d pull something like that, to be honest.”

“Seriously!?” Danny said. “No fair! Gimme some of that one then, it’s stronger, right?”

Vlad took a long sip, leaning on the counter and looking down at Danny. “…listen, what you had before might have been alright for you, but this is a serious drink. You’re just a kid, you shouldn’t be having something like this.”

“I can handle it!”

“Daniel…”

“C’mon, Vlad, you _used_ to take me seriously!” Danny said, glaring up at him. “Do I have to go ghost and kick your butt again or something? I _told_ you, I can handle it!”

Vlad just stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Yes, yes, I suppose you’re right, Phantom,” he said, holding out the glass. “Cheers.”

Danny took a drink and immediately shivered as the alcohol hit him. Vlad hadn’t been kidding; this was a lot stronger than the first one.

“If it’s too much for you—”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Danny said, taking another swig. It tasted weird, sweet and bitter and like something that could only be alcohol. Not bad, though.

“Well, if you’re absolutely sure,” Vlad said, pulling out another glass. “Since you keep taking my drinks.”

Vlad mixed himself a third rum and coke and sat down on the couch to drink it, and Danny sat next to him. His head felt strangely stuffy. He was already about half done with his drink, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how _close_ Vlad was. There was nothing stopping him from leaning over onto his shoulder, or reaching up and pulling the tie from his hair, or…

“Is it affecting you yet?” Vlad asked.

“N-no,” Danny said, taking another big drink. “I’m fine, okay?”

“If you say so,” Vlad said with a shrug.

Danny downed the last of his drink in one, putting the glass down on the coffee table, and before he knew what he was doing, leaned up against Vlad. He was warm, and solid, and the fabric of his suit jacket felt nice against Danny's cheek when he nuzzled it.

“Why, what’s this?” Vlad asked, looking down at him with a smile, not pulling away.

Danny shrugged. “Dunno. Felt like it.” Vlad wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder a little, and it felt so _nice_. Danny leaned in closer, taking in the scent of his cologne. His whole body felt pleasantly heavy. “This is nice,” he murmured.

Vlad finished his drink, put the glass down, shifted to take one of Danny’s hands in his. Danny watched absently as Vlad traced his beautiful fingers over the lines of his palm, the faint blue traces of veins, the ridges of bone beneath skin. Then he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. On the knuckles first, like he was a prince, but then turning it so that Danny’s hand was cupping his face and kissing his palm. He could feel the faint scratch of Vlad’s beard. His head was spinning, just a little.

“Daniel…” Vlad said, turning to face him, running a slender hand through his hair, over his face. _Caress_ , was the word Danny’s brain supplied. There was something magnetic in his gaze; Danny couldn’t look away. “May I kiss you?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that a little, because it was funny that he was being so serious about this. Funny and kinda cute. And yeah, Vlad was older and a bad guy and stuff, but it was just a kiss, it wasn’t a big deal or anything, and this was nice, and it felt good, and Danny wanted more. “Sure,” he said, and kissed Vlad.

Vlad kissed him back, pulling him up onto his lap and wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist and kissing him. His tongue was in Danny’s mouth and it felt weird, he’d never kissed like this before, but it wasn’t a bad weird. Like being drunk. It was the kind of weird that made him want more, and he leaned up against Vlad and pushed his tongue in his mouth too, fascinated by how wet and messy and new it was.

Vlad’s hands were stroking Danny’s back and sides, slipping up under the hem of his shirt to touch the bare skin. “Do you mind?” Vlad murmured between kisses.

Danny shook his head no, pulling back to take his shirt off, fumbling with the buttons of Vlad’s suit jacket. His fingers wouldn’t quite listen to him. He was starting to get frustrated when Vlad gently pushed his hands aside and did it himself, shrugging off first his jacket, then tie, then shirt.

Danny leaned up against his broad bare chest, running his hand over Vlad the same way the man had touched him. This was all so much. He still felt heavy and dizzy but now he felt _hot_ too. Especially between his legs. Vlad was too; he could feel it. Vlad was getting all excited because of _him_.

“This really isn’t the place…” Vlad said, glancing around at the clothes on the living room floor. “What do you say we adjourn to the bedroom?”

“Totally,” Danny said, nodding. “This couch… It’s not, like, uncom…umconfor…un-com-for-ta-ble, but it’s not… I don’t wanna, in the living room.”

“I don’t mind sharing a bed if you don’t,” Vlad said, picking Danny up in his arms and carrying him upstairs. Danny couldn’t stop laughing, leaning up against his chest; it was sweet, kinda, and romantic in a weird way, and Vlad was just really surprisingly strong to be able to carry him so easily. Vlad kissed his forehead, gently, and Danny laughed more.

Vlad lay Danny down on his bed (it was kinda both of theirs, wasn’t it) and kissed him more, kissing his neck and his collarbones and down his chest, making him moan a little as he toyed with his nipples, kissing his stomach, running a hand over his waistband. “Do you mind?” he asked, toying with the button, and when Danny shook his head no Vlad pulled his pants off and kissed down his thighs too. Danny’s head was spinning. Vlad was kissing and touching him all over, and it felt so good; it felt good to have someone else’s hands and lips on him, obviously, but more than that was the _attention_. No one had ever wanted to do anything like this with him before, heck, he’d barely ever even kissed. And Vlad was treating him like an adult.

“Daniel…” Vlad murmured, making Danny’s breath catch as he rubbed up against him through their clothes. “I want to sleep with you.”

Danny started, blinking wide-eyed up at Vlad. He wanted to… No, that was too much, Danny was fourteen and a virgin and as much as he liked this (because he definitely did like it) actually having sex with Vlad was too much. “…I don’t wanna.”

“I see…” Vlad said, face falling, and for a moment Danny was scared he was gonna force him. But then he just kissed him again, deep and gentle, tracing fingers over Danny’s erection. “You’ll let me make you feel good though, won’t you?”

Danny moaned softly, leaning up against Vlad’s chest as he was touched, hips bucking reflexively. It _did_ feel good, really good, way better than just touching himself. Shyly, he nodded, feeling his face grow even warmer as Vlad reached into his waistband to touch him directly.

“You’re irresistible,” Vlad murmured as he stroked him. “You’re so seductive, I can’t help myself around you…”

“…say more,” Danny said, drunk on words and touches and too much alcohol.

“I always thought you were handsome,” Vlad said between kisses to Danny’s neck, “I always wanted to do things like this with you; that’s why I treated you the way I did, so I wouldn’t lose control of myself, but to think you felt the same way…”

That was…kind of scary, honestly, Danny was just a kid and Vlad wanting him was _wrong_ , but at the same time it was exciting because jeez, he was just a kid and Vlad _wanted_ him. Danny couldn’t think straight, head spinning and heart pounding, body aching with pleasure as Vlad stroked him. He couldn’t have gotten words out if he tried. He just clung to Vlad, moaning helplessly until it was too much, letting out a soft cry as he came.

Vlad worked Danny through his orgasm, gently, then took tissues from the bedside table and wiped the cum off him as he caught his breath, staring up at the man in a daze. “Did it feel good?” Vlad asked.

Sleepily, Danny nodded.

“Glad to hear it,” Vlad said, and kissed him before pulling the blanket up over Danny. It was so warm, and his body felt so pleasantly heavy… It was no time at all before he drifted off.

 

* * *

 

Danny awoke to a killer stomachache and a worse headache, letting out a groan and putting the pillow over his head to block out the light. He felt awful; he was used to waking up with aches and pains after a night of fighting ghosts, but that was _nothing_ compared to this. He was so distracted by how absolutely garbage he felt that it took him a bit to realize he was in his own bed, and that wasn’t normal, and he wasn’t alone. When Danny turned and lifted the pillow up to take a peek, there was Vlad, fast asleep.

Danny just stared for a moment, then another. Then he turned his back to him and put the pillow back over his head. Slowly, bit by bit, last night was starting to come back to him. He remembered trying Vlad’s drink, cozying up to him on the couch, kissing him… They’d done more, he remembered that much, but it was all a blur. Danny felt sick. He was incredibly hungover, yeah, but on top of that. He…they shouldn’t have done that. He would never have done any of that if he’d been sober. That was bad, it was really really bad, just thinking about everywhere Vlad had touched him and everywhere he’d kissed him made Danny want to claw his skin off.

He climbed out of bed, still lightheaded and unsteady as he headed for the shower, only to stop in front of the doorway when he heard “You’re awake, little badger?”

Danny turned to face Vlad, but he couldn’t look at him. He was just glad his underwear were still on. “…what we did last night… I didn’t like it.”

Vlad tilted his head to the side. “…really? You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a lot, though.”

He remembered, vaguely. He remembered not minding, he remembered _wanting_ it, even. The thought made him shudder. He didn’t recognize himself in what he remembered of last night, almost like he’d been overshadowed, but he knew he hadn’t been. “…only because you got me drunk.”

“But you were the one who insisted on drinking,” Vlad said. “Don’t you remember?”

That, Danny remembered perfectly. It _had_ been him. Vlad kept saying it was too much for him and not to blame him if he couldn’t handle it. There wasn’t anything he could say to that because Vlad was right. “But…but you were the one who asked if you could k-kiss me.”

“Yes, I asked, because you looked like you wanted it, and you said I could,” Vlad said, sitting up in bed. “I only did what you gave me permission to do, nothing more. I asked every time. And when you said you didn’t want to do something, I didn’t press the issue.”

And that was true too, wasn’t it? He was remembering that now, vaguely. Vlad had always made sure to ask. Danny could have said no at any time and he didn’t. He should have. He shouldn’t have let it go as far as it did; heck, he should have said no when Vlad asked to kiss him and locked himself in his room and called his parents. That would have been the right thing to do. But he didn’t. He let Vlad kiss him and undress him and jerk him off, because he wanted it, and he enjoyed it.

“I wouldn’t have done any of what I did if you hadn’t said you liked it,” Vlad continued, climbing out of bed and walking over, gently tilting Danny’s chin up to meet his eyes even as the boy shrunk back from him. “You did like it, didn’t you? In the moment?”

Danny could feel himself trembling. Vlad’s hand was on his face and he couldn’t look away from his eyes, blue and magnetic and sharp. He’d had the same look all last night, and Danny couldn’t tell anymore if his heart was racing from excitement or fear. “…in the moment,” he said softly.

“Then what’s the problem?” Vlad said, caressing Danny’s face, tracing a thumb over his lips. “All I did was touch you. Surely that’s not so bad.”

But he didn’t _want_ Vlad touching him, he wanted to say, but the words caught in this throat. He _had_ wanted it. Vlad asked and he said yes. Vlad made him come and it felt good. He didn’t fuck Danny or make Danny suck him off or anything; all he did was touch him.

It wasn’t so bad. Not if it was just kissing and touching. It wasn’t anything to make a big deal over. It had all been Danny’s idea in the first place, anyways, he was the one who insisted on drinking and he was the one who came onto Vlad and he was the one who kept saying yes.

“Y-yeah,” Danny said with an awkward little laugh, eyes still fixed by Vlad’s, face hot under the man’s hand. “You’re right, it…it wasn’t so bad.”

Vlad kissed him, gently, and Danny didn’t push him away. It _did_ feel good. The attention _was_ flattering. Vlad deepened the kiss and Danny let him, and Vlad took him back to bed and Danny let him, and Vlad guided Danny’s hand to his erection and Danny let him, because he was hard too so he must want it and besides, it was just touching. It wasn’t anything to make a big deal over. He only felt so sick because he was hungover.

Vlad’s breath caught as Danny started to stroke, eyes hazy with pleasure. “You’re so good, Daniel…” he murmured, kissing him, hot and twitching and slick with precum in Danny’s hand, and it wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t that different from jerking himself off. And Danny did like the way Vlad was looking at him, and the things he was saying, and he was already close to coming from the way Vlad was touching him, and that meant he wanted it, right? They wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want it.

Vlad kissed him hard as he came, moaning into Danny’s mouth as he covered his hand with cum. Danny found himself staring at it absently as Vlad caught his breath. Then Vlad’s hand started moving again, and a moment later Danny let out a low moan as he came. He wouldn’t come this hard if he didn’t like it.

“I’m so happy,” Vlad murmured, pulling Danny up to his chest, stroking his hair. He was warm and solid against him, and it did feel nice. “I’ve been wanting this for such a long time. You won’t tell anyone, will you? It’ll be our secret.”

“Of course,” Danny said, wrapping his arms around Vlad. How could he tell anyone about this? They’d get the wrong idea. It’d sound like Vlad got him drunk and molested him, but it wasn’t like that. It really wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
